


I Love You In A Place (Where There’s No Space or Time)

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Reunions, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: They had been high school sweethearts, in so much as two boys in rural high school could be. Clark Kent was an infant orphan taken in by the childless Kents and grew up and lived in Smallville all his life, while Bruce Wayne was, tragically, a recent orphan through the untimely deaths of his wealthy, well known parents, the Waynes of Gotham. It was only by a twist of fate that they could have ever met.Prompt: “I love you in a place where there’s no space or time”- A Song For You
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t sleep, so wrote this instead. 
> 
> Listened to Donny Hathaway’s “A Song For You” on repeat while writing this, as that was where I got the prompt and title.

They had been high school sweethearts, in so much as two boys in rural high school could be. Clark Kent was an infant orphan taken in by the childless Kents and grew up and lived in Smallville all his life, while Bruce Wayne was, tragically, a recent orphan through the untimely deaths of his wealthy, well known parents, the Waynes of Gotham. It was only by a twist of fate that they could have ever met- Bruce, hurt and acting out, got kicked out of every high end private learning institution by design. His guardian, Alfred, had implored Bruce to continue his schooling, wherever he wanted, and by pointing at a random spot on a map of continental US he landed at Smallville public high school. 

Bruce stuck out like a sore thumb, dressed impeccably in black amidst farmers’ sons and daughters, and had not bothered to get along with anyone. Any attempt to befriend was quickly shut down with an imperious glare or a snarky comment, and despite his apparent intellect did badly in academics. He joined no clubs and no sports, and would wait at the steps of the school for his chauffeured ride home to the mansion they rented just outside of Smallville, a relic of a past economic boom now long gone. 

Everyone knew what was wrong, but no one knew how to approach, and good intentions quickly dried up in the face of such blatant hostility. So Bruce Wayne was largely left alone, the school turning a blind eye largely for the fact of an extremely sizable donation that enabled them to fix the gymnasium and add a decent library and another building.

Clark Kent, however, could not leave well enough alone. He endured the harsh words and the flippant attitude and somehow, eventually, something resembling friendship bloomed. Patience, and a willing ear and shoulder to lean on, eventually earned Clark a peek into the Bruce that was beneath the thorns- a hurt young man, lost and adrift, aching for a life that had been completely shattered, not knowing what would come next. 

“I don’t know... I just... everything hurts. I... I just want to disappear.” Bruce had said in a whisper, not able to hold back the tears as they sat behind the bleachers after Clark’s football practice. In silence, Clark could only reach out and hold Bruce as the other sobbed, the two surrounded by the oncoming night, something resembling comfort in the space between them. 

Slowly, between Clark and Alfred’s efforts, Bruce accepted help in the form of therapy twice a month, a kind lady who had an office in the next town over. And gradually, small changes appeared- he didn’t win over any new friends as he had burned all his bridges so early, but his academics improved significantly, and he eventually joined the school’s only math club in sophomore year. It was before the start of junior year that Clark and Bruce’s relationship deepened. Summer was ending, and they had been spending time together at the mansion, sitting in the garden watching the sun set and talking about anything and nothing, when Bruce moved his hand to hold Clark’s, and he turned his face to stare at Clark in all seriousness.

“I love you.”

Clark squeezed Bruce’s hand in reply, and smiled his dimpled smile, and said, “I love you too.”

And then they returned to watching the sky change its color, hands held together in companionable silence.

It was also in junior year when Bruce had to return to Gotham, not even halfway through the school year. Alfred was loathe to let Bruce return to his place of trauma so quickly after such improvements, but the machinations of corporate leaders were threatening to leave Bruce out of his family’s company, and Bruce assured his guardian he was up to the task. It was behind the bleachers again, after Clark’s practice, where Bruce waited for him. When everyone else had gone, Bruce related the news in a neutral tone. Clark was surprised, but held his tongue. He had always known Bruce was bigger than Smallville, would one day go back to the bustling city of Gotham, to where he knew Bruce ultimately belonged. He smiled, and wished Bruce the best, and said he’d look out for news about Bruce doing amazing things in the future. Bruce, with a sad smile, crossed the distance between them, and reached up to place a chaste kiss on Clark’s lips.

“I’ll always remember you.”

Clark said nothing, but dipped down and gave Bruce his own chaste kiss, first on the lips, and then a longer one on the forehead.

“You’ll always be a part of me.”

And so they parted, without any hard feelings. They tried to keep up with each other, but life happened for the both of them, and some way or the other they lost contact. Clark had thrown himself into academics and football, chasing a scholarship through either one, and get one he did at Metropolis to study journalism. Bruce on the other hand attended a foreign finishing school to make up for his neglected studies, graduating with honors, and returned to Gotham to attend a university specializing in business studies, intent on securing his spot in his family’s company. But every now and then, they thought about each other, of the boy back in Smallville behind the bleachers, of that golden afternoon at the mansion.

It wasn’t until they were both working- Clark as a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Bruce as the youngest CEO of a multinational company- that their paths would again cross.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met again at a Wayne Foundation Gala, no less.

They met again at a Wayne Foundation Gala, no less. Bruce was raising donations for the scholarship and mentorship program of his foundation, a black tie affair with invitations going out to even the high society of Gotham’s sister city, Metropolis. Lex Luthor was in attendance, for show more than anything else, and where Luthor goes Lois Lane also went, and along with her was her fellow reporter Clark Kent. 

Lois Lane was there to somehow ambush Luthor into an impromptu interview about the alleged pollution his factories near Smallville were making and how Luthor Corp was handling it (all PR spin without any actionable solutions), and tasked Clark to ambush interview Bruce Wayne in how his own company could move forward with a Metropolis based partnership with Luthor Corp given the latter’s unsavory business practices. She hadn’t known of Clark and Bruce’s past, no one does, as Clark kept it to himself, knowing that no one would believe that Gotham’s prince had once been his high school sweetheart. In any case Clark had gone with, because Lois was more than persuasive when she chased a story, but also for the chance to meet up with Bruce once again, to see if he’d be remembered, to share a smile with the boy who first captured his heart.

And the boy certainly grew up into a fine figure of a man, dressed impeccably in what could only be a bespoke suit, so unlike the rented tuxedo Clark was wearing. But hadn’t that always been the case between the two of them? And if Clark remembered correctly, it was never an issue between them. He felt a little out of place, now, amidst a sea of well dressed, bejeweled high society, but felt comfort that should he and Bruce talk again, he would at least be treated with respect. He headed towards where Bruce was standing encircled by admirers, talking to them about the foundation. Lois intercepted him along the way, and he was pulled and pushed into the crowd, as was Lois’ way, when Bruce turned to look at the woman trying to get his attention.

“Ah, Miss Lane. From the Daily Planet, if I remember correctly?”

This up close Bruce looked more handsome, more polished, and sounded more suave and confident. Clark felt a tremor in his heart. What if he was wrong? What if the boy he knew was no longer inside there, a man could change a lot in so many years after all. But when Bruce looked over to him and there was a gleam of recognition in his eyes, the trepidation in Clark melted away. Lois introduced the two of them, and Clark and Bruce let her do so, smiling at each other with more than just politeness. As Lois left to go hunt for Luthor, Bruce excused himself from his adoring crowd and led Clark towards a balcony bereft of party goers. 

“It’s really you.” Bruce said in barely above a whisper. “I saw you through the crowd earlier, during the speech, but wasn’t so sure.”

Clark gave a deprecating little laugh. “I changed so much then?”

A sincere smile graced Bruce’s face. “You’re so much more handsome than I remember.”

Clark blushed, not ready for the compliment, and did not know how to answer back. Bruce filled the silence. He talked of how he always read Clark’s columns and byline, followed his career avidly, supported the Daily Planet, but did not know how to reach out after so many years of lost contact. After all, he said wryly, he was but the same awkward boy he had been in Smallville, only bigger and wealthier. 

“You’re so much more!” Clark answered hurriedly, and babbled about how he in turn followed Bruce’s career, his many charitable endeavors, had clipped news and magazine articles that mentioned Bruce and sent it back to his parents who still remembered Bruce fondly. How proud he was at how Bruce turned out, so accomplished, eager to help the world in any way. It was Bruce’s turn to blush, and he turned and leaned on the balcony ledge, staring out onto the sumptuous manor garden. 

“I have you to thank for that you know. You were always there, in my head, staring out from years ago. Always wanting me to be better than who I was.”

Clark was speechless, and opted to join Bruce by the balcony ledge, leaning on his elbows as well. They were inches apart, but both felt electric at the tiniest brush of the shoulder. 

“I thought journalism would bring me closer to you, to this world you belonged in.”

“I guess you were right, because here you are.”

Clark laughed. “Yes, thank Lois for that.”

And they talked, the conversation flowing freely between them. Of the time they spent apart. Clark spoke of Lana, his college girlfriend, and then Lois, his ex-fiancee who turned out to be a better best friend. 

“You probably know all about my romantic exploits, as they’re all well covered by the tabloids.” Bruce answered wryly. Clark gave a little laugh. “Yes, there were many. How many were true, well, I wouldn’t really know.”

Bruce replied that of all the flings and rumors, he’d only ever been in one romance that mattered- one with Selina, a jewelry model who caught his eye when he was in college, but who left him for a better career overseas. As it were he had recently broken up with Thalia, the daughter of the house of Al Ghul, a powerful family from the middle east, due to her father’s disapproval. Clark’s heart filled with hope, as he couldn’t stop himself from asking:

“So there’s no one in your life right now?”

“Is this a journalist’s question or a personal one?” Bruce asked impishly.

“Oh, personal. Extremely personal.”

“Then no, I don’t have one... unless the night proves different.”

“How so?”

And then Bruce closed the distance between them with a brief, chaste kiss. It lingered on Clark’s lips as he brought his fingers up to touch it, chasing the sensation.

“Oh.”

That night, Clark didn’t get his story, but both men got the ending to the story they started years ago, back in a town called Smallville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... wanted to write this differently, but it ended up this way instead. I think it’s ok.


End file.
